Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trimmed pants of the type that are adorned with vertical side stripes, bands or the like. Such pants are intended to provide a visual flourish that is appropriate for sports, parades, and similar events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such trimmed pants often are provided with vertical decorative side stripes, bands or the like, which are chosen by individuals or organizations as a matter of personal preference or as an emblem of group identity. In view of the many different colors and designs that often are ordered for immediate delivery, sales organizations that carry such trimmed pants have had to maintain unduly large and costly inventories in order to accommodate a diversity of customers.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide, for convenient assembly as customized trimmed pants: (1) a body construction having a configuration that is designed to be slipped over the legs, trunk, and waist, and (2) a pair of vertical decorative band constructions having distinguishable color and design for ready affixation to the opposed flanks of the pants, i.e. the waist, trunk, calf, and ankle. To enable such assembly, each body construction, which accounts for the major component of unit cost, is completely fabricated except for the decorative bands. Available for attachment to the flanks of the body construction are any of a great variety of band constructions of different colors and designs, each of which individually accounts for a minor component of unit cost. As a practical matter, such an inventory includes a relatively small number of body constructions in a range of sizes and a relatively large number of band constructions in a variety of colors and designs. By virtue of the foregoing assembly system, keeping an economical inventory is feasible.
It is desired that the pants resulting from the assembly of each body construction and band construction appear to be a unitary original manufacture. Because of the acute sensitivity of the human eye to even a minor misalignment or discontinuity, the present invention provides the following interconnections pursuant to the present invention. At the forward and rearward vertical edges of the band construction, and at the corresponding forward and rearward vertical edges of a gap in the body construction are mating fasteners. Preferably, these band construction edges and body construction edges are provided with border regions that conceal the mating fasteners. In one form, these border regions are in the form of flaps. The flaps mask the fasteners and any visual discontinuities at the edges of the bands. Furthermore, since the mating fasteners are precisely located on the band and body constructions and positively lock them in proper position, misalignment is precluded during assembly.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.